


Keeping the Positivi-tea in the Chat

by enbyalien



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ace character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Chatting & Messaging, Clueless lesbians, Crazy stuff, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, So many ships, aro character, chat fic, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyalien/pseuds/enbyalien
Summary: College AU Chat FicBlackpink x Twice x Red VelvetI just wanted to do this to make someone (me) happy.





	1. Let the weirdness begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans!  
> This is my first fic ever and I'd really appreciate if you guys comment your thoughts on it!  
> I'll get to explain the characters throughout the fic but if you have any questions I can totally answer you.  
> I put what years each character is and their majors/minors in the end notes. I'm not from America so I don't really know how college there works so I'm just going to do what feels right and what I know about it.  
> Also English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader to check so if there is anything confusing please let me know.  
> Anyway enjoy!

**[Chat] Piano Trio**  
Jihyo: I just found a person to upgrade our trio to a quartet!  
Rosé: Really? In the first week of school?  
Jihyo: Yeah, I was going to our class to arrange some notes on my composition and I heard someone playing the piano.  
Jihyo: And they were playing so beautifully that I couldn't interrupt, so I entered without a sound and I saw this girl playing without any music sheet.  
Jihyo: And I was very impressed cause it seemed like a self composition.  
Jihyo: So when she stopped I started clapping and she was so embarrassed and started to apologise, but then we started talking and she is such a nice girl that we exchanged numbers.  
Jihyo: So I'm gonna add her here because she is in the first year and doesn't know many people yet.  
Wendy: sure, anyone that knows how to play is welcome  
Rosé: And if you say she is nice than we can't complain. You're usually a great judge of character.  
Jihyo: I know ;)  
 **Jihyo added Dahyun**  
Jihyo: Hi Dahyun! I wanted to add you here cause this is a group chat that the best music majors are in.  
Wendy: she's kidding, it's just that we are the only ones that know how to play the piano well in the school  
Wendy: btw I'm Wendy, if you couldn't tell already  
Dahyun: hi guys!  
Dahyun: im glad to know there are other people that i can talk about music that will understand what im saying  
Rosé: Oh yeah, we know. Most of our friends don't know that much about music or don't really care about it.  
Jihyo: That's why we have this group chat.  
Dahyun: you guys have friends that arent music majors?  
Jihyo: Yes, we have a really big group of friends.  
Rosé: You should meet us and them sometime!  
Dahyun: could i bring my friends?  
Wendy: sure, it'll probably be a bit chaotic but I think we can manage  
Wendy: how many friends would that be?  
Dahyun: me and 3 more  
Jihyo: I'll just have to talk with Irene to organise a big gathering.  
Rosé: Yeah, cause 19 people is a lot. Just hope that people won't think it's a party.  
Dahyun: yikes 19?  
Wendy: as I said a bit of chaos won't do any harm  
Jihyo: I think we can manage. I'll be in touch! Bye guys see you tomorrow!  
Dahyun: bye it was nice meeting yall  
Wendy: I think you'll hit if off with some of our friends easily  
Dahyun: just cause i said yall?  
Wendy: and because of the way you write  
Wendy: but that's a good think  
Rosé: Some of our friends can be a bit much as well but they are pretty chill most of the time.  
Wendy: if you don't like anything you can just say and people will back off  
Dahyun: thats good to know  
Dahyun: one of my friends doesnt do well in parties or big groups so she will probably want to escape but ill make sure to tell her about that  
Dahyun: thanks guys! ill see you sometime i guess…  
Rosé: Bye Dahyun, nice meeting you!  
Wendy: bye kid. Make sure to meet us at lunch if you don't find tables to sit.  
Dahyun: will do! bye!  
 **Wendy changed the chat name to Piano Quartet**

* * *

**[Chat] Mom Squad**  
Jihyo: Girls, I have a proposition that I think will give us a headache but might be worth it.  
Jennie: Is it a gathering?  
Jihyo: Yes it's a gathering, but only because it's the beginning of a new year and I already befriended one of the first years.  
Jihyo: I wanted them to meet our friends, that way they can have people that will support them through this year.  
Sunmi: You're too good for this world Ji. I think it's a great idea.  
Irene: Okay, but only if we can get a place big enough to fit us all.  
Jennie: How many are going to be joining us?  
Jihyo: 4 new girls.  
Jihyo: Dahyun is the one I talked to and the others are her friends.  
Sunmi: We should totally go to Nayeon’s house. She is the only one that lives off campus and that way we won't have people thinking we are throwing a party.  
Jennie: And she would totally agree, specially if we can convince Jeongyeon first.  
Irene: Okay, so it's settled, we can plan this over lunch.  
Jihyo: Tomorrow at that diner?  
Jennie: Sure!  
Sunmi: See you then!


	2. So many people...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chats and more people join the craziness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me with a new update!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and if you want to you can leave a comment.  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter!

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Jihyo: Listen up kids!  
Lisa: we aint yo kids  
Jennie: Yes you are all children, so shut up and let Jihyo tell you what we have to tell.  
Lisa: sorry mom  
Lisa: go ahead godjihyo  
Jihyo: Thank you kid <3  
Jihyo: Anyway, we planned a gathering for us only.  
Irene: Jihyo met a girl from the first year and she wanted to include her and her friends in our group, so we decided that one gathering for the beginning of the year wouldn’t be a bad thing.  
Joy: party!!!  
Sunmi: Please don’t let other people know about this because we don’t want it to get out of control.  
Nayeon: yeah we are doing at my house  
Nayeon: cause you simple people dont have enough space to fit 19 people  
Momo: but your place isnt that big too  
Jeongyeon: but its better than a room on campus  
Nayeon: you want a party or not?  
Momo: i was just saying…  
Jennie: I haven’t met any of the girls but Jihyo said that Dahyun is pretty chill and nice, so her friends must be cool too.  
Seulgi: how many friends is she gonna bring?  
Sunmi: Sweetie just do the math, if Nayeon said that 19 people are going to be there and we have 15 then it means that we are going to have 4 guests.  
Seulgi: sorry i failed math…  
Wendy: it’s okay babe  
Mina: It’s only us right?  
Jihyo: Yes Mina, you don’t have to worry about it being too big.  
Jihyo: That’s why we thought about doing it in Nayeon’s house.  
Irene: Yes, it’s off campus so people won’t think we are throwing a party to begin the year.  
Rosé: And Dahyun also said that one of her friends doesn’t like big crowds that much. You can escape together if you don’t feel comfortable.  
Lisa: how do you know that?  
Wendy: we talked to dahyun  
Sana: when?  
Wendy: i think it was yesterday actually  
Rosé: Jihyo added her to our group because she met Dahyun while the girl was playing piano.  
Sana: another music major cool  
Joy: we dont know what her friends are going to do so who knows if there are more dancers  
Jeongyeon: no i need someone to help with my shoots and not in the model way in the editing process kind of way  
Nayeon: you just want someone who will stay up late with you while you finish your projects…  
Momo: she wants someone that will go with her to those weird places that she always goes  
Jeongyeon: no i want someone to talk to about technical stuff  
Sana: keep telling yourself that  
Wendy: anyway i told dahyun to meet us at lunch when she had the time and if she wanted to  
Joy: its going to be a good party  
Lisa: can we bring alcohol?  
Irene: I can’t really stop you from bringing, can I?  
Jisoo: you know she will anyway  
Jennie: As long as you don’t force anyone to join you I don’t care.  
Nayeon: i also have some wine for the mom squad  
Jeongyeon: and the usual rule applies  
Momo: we know…  
Seulgi: if you mess it up, you clean it!  
Mina: Do you know the name of the other girls Jihyo?  
Jihyo: Dahyun said that her friends are Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Yeri.  
Rosé: I hope it doesn’t get confusing for me.  
Jisoo: dont worry we dont call you chaeyoung that often  
Lisa: and rosé is also prettier  
Joy: (blushingrose.jpg)  
Joy: ouch this rose has some thorns  
Wendy: you deserved being smacked  
Sana: howd you know she was smacked?  
Wendy: cause rosé only gets defensive over these stuff and because joy is a pain in the ass  
Joy: hey!  
Irene: Don’t you have classes now? Or like in 10 minutes?  
Momo: we are waiting for lisa  
Wendy: and I’m waiting for rosé  
Rosé: I was heading out.  
Jihyo: We should all focus on class now. Remember, Nayeon’s house this Friday at 8pm.  
Lisa: see yall there  
Seulgi: later losers  
Wendy: bye gays  
  


* * *

  
  
**[Chat] School Meal Club**  
Dahyun: so……  
Chaeyoung: thats never good  
Tzuyu: What is it Dahyun?  
Dahyun: wow cant i have exciting news for you guys?  
Yeri: usually you dont  
Dahyun: betrayed by my own friends....smh  
Chaeyoung: spill it tofu  
Dahyun: okay  
Dahyun: so i was playing your song on the piano yesterday and this girl was at the back and when i finished playing she started clapping and came to talk to me  
Dahyun: she was very friendly and we exchanged numbers  
Dahyun: then she added me to a group chat with her other musician friends and we talked for a bit  
Dahyun: and then she said that she wanted me to meet her other friends  
Dahyun: there are like 15 other people  
Dahyun: and then i asked if i could bring you weirdos with me  
Dahyun: cause we all need to know some people from here  
Yeri: party? im in!  
Dahyun: i knew someone would be supportive of my decisions!  
Chaeyoung: you know me and tzuyu dont do parties tofu…  
Dahyun: i know and i told them that  
Dahyun: they said that their friends are pretty chill and if you want to escape you can  
Tzuyu: When is it going to be and where?  
Dahyun: she said that its going to be this friday at nayeons house at 8pm  
Dahyun: she gave me the address and its not that far off campus  
Dahyun: they said they wanted to do there because then people wouldnt bother us  
Chaeyoung: okay but only because you said i can run away if i want  
Tzuyu: Yeah whatever, it’s not like we have a lot of homework anyway.  
Dahyun: yay thank you friends  
Dahyun: i knew you wouldnt want to miss this  
Yeri: yeah yeah  
Yeri: is there going to be alcohol?  
Dahyun: probably  
Tzuyu: You can’t drink yet Yeri.  
Yeri: cmon chewy, im only going to drink a little  
Chaeyoung: i wont take care of you  
Yeri: yeah i know but somebody will  
Tzuyu: Okay I’m not responsible for your actions. Now we have to go to class. Meet you there?  
Yeri: yes tzu, im going  
Dahyun: bye weirdos  
Chaeyoung: adios amigos  
Yeri: yeah whatever  
Yeri: <3  
Tzuyu: Okay let’s go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to keep posting every wednesday, because it's the only day that I have time and I want to create a schedule so I won't forget about this fic.  
> Also there are many characters and I don't know if all of them has spoken or not so in future chapters not all of them might speak at the same time, that's why there are different chats too.  
> Anyway, last chapter I forgot to say but you can find me on twitter and tumblr and come talk to me!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)


	3. Party? Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the school meal club is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here is another chapter.  
> Sorry for posting it again, last night I was at a party and couldn't edit everything but here it is now a bit more edited.

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Jihyo: Where are you guys? Sunmi and I are waiting for you at the cafeteria.  
Sunmi: Also Dahyun and one of her friends just got here and we are chatting with them.  
Wendy: I'm going give me 2 min.  
Lisa: seulgi got held up by a friend and we are waiting for her  
Jihyo: You will probably see us. Dahyun’s other friends just got here so see you guys in a moment.

* * *

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
**_Jihyo added Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Yeri_**  
Dahyun: so this is The Chat™?  
Jisoo: yes this is The Chat™  
Rosé: Hi guys! It was nice meeting you all at lunch!  
Tzuyu: Likewise.  
Jennie: Finally we have someone else that writes properly!  
Chaeyoung: yeah tzu is all proper manners and that boring stuff  
Irene: You think proper manners is boring? What is cool then?  
Yeri: you know real stuff like shape of ass ;)  
Sana:(iunderstoodthatreference.jpg)  
Lisa: we can have a b99 marathon after the party!  
Jeongyeon: yes! i have the new season too so we wont have to stop on season 5  
Momo: are we going to have snacks?  
Nayeon: yes momoring im already buying the food for friday  
Mina: You know she is going to bring some anyway.  
Seulgi: you better share!  
Momo: only because you, rosé and jeong are the only ones that eat as much as me  
Sana: and with your amazing gf too <3  
Joy: no pda while we watch b99  
Wendy: just because you’re single doesn’t mean those with s/o have to do what you want  
Sunmi: That’s true but please don’t make us singles uncomfortable.  
Jihyo: Yes I don’t want to see you guys making out anymore, especially after what I saw last party…  
Nayeon: we said we were sorry  
Jeongyeon: its your fault you entered without knocking  
Jihyo: I knocked! 10 times!  
Dahyun: did you walk in on them?  
Nayeon: wasnt the first time either ¬.¬  
Yeri: thats the worst thing to happen  
Chaeyoung: youre one to talk…  
Yeri: idk what youre talking about…  
Chaeyoung: sure jane  
Lisa: anyway are yall excited for friday?  
Mina: Not really…  
Tzuyu: I’m only going because I don’t have anything better to do.  
Seulgi: wow way to ruin the mood  
Dahyun: fuck yeah im excited!  
Chaeyoung: as long as i can run away im good  
Joy: well be prepared for a great night cause some of us know how to party  
Jennie: Who are you referring to?  
Sana: we all know who the party poopers are  
Irene: We literally made this happen.  
Nayeon: at least you know who are the ones  
Jihyo: Just because we prefer a nice evening chatting instead of having crazy parties with loud music doesn’t mean we are boring.  
Jeongyeon: you kind of are  
Sunmi: Fuck off Jeongyeon.  
Dahyun: i already love this chat  
Momo: you havent seen them arguing irl  
Wendy: yeah Jihyo is really strong you wouldn’t want to mess with her  
Seulgi: and sunmi is really scary sometimes  
Sunmi: Thank you Seulgi <3  
Seulgi: np <3  
Lisa: but seriously yall are gonna love nayeons house  
Jisoo: yeah its huge  
Jeongyeon: cmon guys its not that big  
Nayeon: dont listen to them my house is just a normal house that can fit up to 10 people in the living room  
Yeri: thats way more than how much can fit in a dorm room  
Nayeon: i know that but it doesnt mean its a huge house  
Sunmi: Don't you guys have classes now?  
Jihyo: I was gonna ask the same thing…  
Momo: im a responsible person and im already in class  
Sana: but youre still on the phone babe  
Seulgi: yeah thats not that responsible momoring  
Momo: shut up i dont want to pay attention its a boring class  
Chaeyoung: mood  
Irene: Okay now everybody go to your respective class and try to pay attention.  
Joy: okay mom  
Nayeon: going mom  
Irene: I would never have children like you.  
Dahyun: lol bi gays!  
Jisoo: bi!

* * *

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Sana: we are gonna have a presentation next month!  
Seulgi: yeah and everybody better be there  
Joy: or else?  
Momo: or else we wont see your performances anymore  
Joy: blasphemy!  
Wendy: I'm surprised you know what this mean  
Joy: im smart, i know stuff  
Rosé: Not math though…  
Joy: well nobody cares about math  
Jisoo: yeah fuck math  
Wendy: you are all just haters of knowledge  
Dahyun: wendy youre just a nerd  
Irene: I like this one!  
Wendy: just cause she makes fun of me?  
Irene: Yes, she has a great sense of humor.  
Dahyun: you hear that chaeng? irene likes me because of my sense of humor  
Chaeyoung: please dont say that to her cause shes gonna be all smug now  
Tzuyu: Well you're not the one sharing a room with her.  
Yeri: is it roast dahyun time?  
Dahyun: no its not  
Tzuyu: We wouldn't want to make a bad image of her to our new friends.  
Dahyun: thank you tzuyu  
Tzuyu: We have to let her do it herself.  
Chaeyoung: we know its coming sooner then later  
Lisa: and i thought my friends liked to roast me  
Momo: oh we can do a lisa roasting time whenever you want us to  
Lisa: no please dont  
Seulgi: just know that we are always ready…  
Lisa: shit  
Nayeon: no one is gonna roast anyone without the queen herself  
Nayeon: this isnt a roasting party without jennie kim  
Jennie: Thank you?  
Jeongyeon: thats a compliment  
Jisoo: of course its a compliment no one knows more about you guys than jennie and irene  
Joy: thats why they are the moms  
Yeri: wait i thought the mom squad had more people in it…  
Sana: theres also jihyo and sunmi but they are the nice ones that usually dont call us out on our shit  
Sunmi: Only when it’s necessary.  
Seulgi: and its way nicely than how jennie and irene do it  
Seulgi: but they are equally scary  
Dahyun: basically dont mess with the mom squad right?  
Momo: yeah you got the hang of it  
Tzuyu: May I ask why do you call them the mom squad and how did they react to this?  
Mina: I think it was Nayeon who started to call them that and they just accepted.  
Irene: Nayeon was being a pain in the ass and we just started ignoring, eventually everyone was calling us that and now we use it because we are the most responsible ones in the group.  
Chaeyoung: but it looks like there are other responsible people in here  
Jennie: Some people are responsible enough, but they wouldn’t be able to take care of themselves and others at the same time.  
Jihyo: This way we also avoid getting in trouble.  
Tzuyu: At least I won’t have to take care of these three dumbasses on my own.  
Dahyun: who you calling a dumbass?  
Yeri: you dumbass  
Joy: no fighting chiren  
Jisoo: you are a child too  
Chaeyoung: i just want to survive my first month in here  
Lisa: we all want to  
Momo: mood  
Sunmi: I promise you we will make it through that party and then it’s going to be better.  
Sana: youre so positive it makes me wanna believe that  
Jeongyeon: yeah we all know its gonna be hell after this first month  
Jihyo: We know that but we’ll be there for each other.  
Dahyun: just show me the best places where i can cry and we r good  
Wendy: I know some great places!  
Rosé: I think that playing music might help too!  
Irene: Well, if you need my door is always open. Doesn’t mean I’m always there…  
Jennie: Please warn us before coming into our dorm.  
Nayeon: only their gfs can enter without warning  
Sunmi: And you don’t want to walk in on them. They get really pissed.  
Joy: seulgi is the only one that might not get pissed at you  
Momo: thats because shes an angel  
Sana: and she can calm down irene so she doesnt murder us  
Yeri: can i ask something?  
Jihyo: Sure!  
Yeri: im still a bit confused about the couples situation…  
Joy: my time has come  
Joy: we have a few couples already that were formed thru the years  
Nayeon: me and jeongyeon have been dating since she high school  
Joy: jennie and jisoo are one of the greatest couple in this school  
Joy: they also have been dating since high school as well  
Sana: momo and i have been dating since we were 16  
Joy: those 2 and mina came from japan and they were already friends  
Joy: i still dont know how can mina put up with them  
Mina: I don’t…  
Joy: and last but not least we have irene, wendy and seulgi  
Joy: they started dating about the middle of wendy and seulgi’s first year here  
Joy: and we have some non official couples too but that ill let you see for yourself  
Dahyun: so there are a few useless lesbians here  
Yeri: look chaeng youre not alone  
Chaeyoung: shut up yall are just as useless  
Momo: and can i ask what is your situation? like are yall just friends, something more or what?  
Tzuyu: Allow me, Chaeyoung and Dahyun used to have crushes on each other but realised after that they were better as friends.  
Dahyun: dont tell them that  
Joy: oh no go ahead tell us all the details  
Tzuyu: Anyway, I was friends with them both and saw this all going while I was discovering myself.  
Tzuyu: Then, around our second year, Yeri changed schools and started to hit on me.  
Yeri: greatest mistake in my life  
Chaeyoung: it was pretty funny  
Tzuyu: So we started to hangout a lot but I soon realised that relationships weren’t for me.  
Tzuyu: After telling them that I was aroace we began to hangout a lot more as friends.  
Dahyun: so to answer you we are all gay, single  
Yeri: and ready to mingle  
Sana: thats good to know…  
Irene: Nobody is gonna play wingwoman here.  
Jihyo: Besides I don’t think we know that many single lesbians in here.  
Seulgi: let them enjoy school for a while then we start to find people for them  
Chaeyoung: i dont like the sound of this  
Rosé: Don’t worry we’ll try to contain these weirdos.  
Lisa: yeah youll get to know us better before we try to find you dates  
Jennie: Like any of you has gone on a date in the past couple of months…  
Joy: sorry miss i have a gf not everybody can get a date that easily  
Joy: besides evrybody i know in this school is either gay or dating  
Mina: Just let it be guys, the year is only beginning and we have a lot of time to catch up and get to know our new friends.  
Sunmi: Yeah Mina is right, let’s just enjoy the party tomorrow and everything will fall into place.  
Joy: well i hate to say this but i have to go  
Joy: ill see yall tomorrow  
Momo: bye joy  
Dahyun: ill be going as well but ill see you gays tomorrow  
Wendy: bye!  
Nayeon: goodnight everyone and be ready for tomorrow!  
Jihyo: It’s going to be one hell of a night…  
Jeongyeon: yeah it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it.  
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr and come talk to me!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they go to the damn party  
> Crazy stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me with another chapter.  
> Thank you for the 20 something kudos that this fic got.  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter.

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Jeongyeon: 30min till the party!!!  
Lisa: finally is almost time  
Jihyo: @Nayeon are you or Jeongyeon at your house already?  
Nayeon: sorry ji im still on campus and i think jeong is leaving class rn  
Jihyo: Okay I'll catch up with her then. I need to leave some things at your house.  
Jeongyeon: meet me at the cafe and well walk there  
Jihyo: Sure thing!  
Dahyun: can someone meet us up so we can go together?  
Yeri: yeah were pretty shitty with directions and we need help getting to the house  
Wendy: we can meet somewhere near campus if you guys want to.  
Rosé: It's not that far off campus anyway. And it's a nice weather outside so it's a good walk.  
Chaeyoung: thanks guys  
Tzuyu: We’ll meet you guys near the coffee shop!  
Joy: so who is ready to party?!?!?!?!?  
Sana: we are getting ready already  
Mina: By we she means she, because she is the one that takes the longest to get ready.  
Jisoo: we all know that  
Jennie: Besides Momo gets ready in like 5 minutes…  
Sunmi: Yeah how do you do that?  
Momo: it doesnt take much to look good when youre born like this  
Seulgi: show off  
Irene: You’re pretty great too babe.  
Seulgi: aoirhpiweouqpalsdkfj  
Joy: and that would be the sound of a dying seulgi  
Yeri: does this happen a lot?  
Jisoo: yeah most of us are useless lesbians that cant handle flirting  
Sana: but specially seulgi, wendy and jennie  
Momo: there are some confident gays amongst us  
Jihyo: I don’t think so. Most of you are useless around girls and girlfriends.  
Jeongyeon: look whos talking  
Nayeon: like you dont get all mushy and soft around a certain someone…  
Jihyo: Shut up you two and come help me with the decorations.  
Nayeon: coming!  
Jeongyeon: see you guys in a few minutes!  
Tzuyu: We are only waiting for Dahyun and then we’re heading to the cafe.  
Irene: We’ll go meet you girls there right after Jennie get’s ready.  
Lisa: me, rosie and joy are going straight to nayeons house  
Mina: We are also going there after Sana’s done with her makeup.  
Sunmi: We are all done with the decorations so you guys can come if you want.  
Yeri: okay see you guys there  
Momo: see yall later  
Jisoo: later suckers

* * *

**[Chat] Dance Dance Revolution**  
Momo: minari are you outside?  
Mina: Yes Momoring I’m outside with Chaeyoung, don’t worry.  
Momo: okay cause we were looking for you and sana started to get worried  
Lisa: sana huh?  
Momo: we were all worried  
Seulgi: please dont vanish like that just tell someone youre going outside  
Mina: We did, we told Nayeon.  
Sana: she went to the bathroom with jeong  
Mina: I guess they didn’t tell you guys then.  
Momo: yeah  
Mina: But don’t worry, me and chaeng went outside to breathe a little.  
Sana: dont do anything i wouldnt…  
Mina: Whatever… We’ll be back in a few minutes.  
Lisa: have fun! ;)

* * *

**[Chat] School Meal Club**  
Tzuyu: Chaeng, are you out with Mina?  
Chaeyoung: yeah tzu dont worry  
Chaeyoung: you can come if you want  
Yeri: hop u gys r havin fun ;)  
Dahyun: where are you yeri?  
Yeri: im wth joy and lisa  
Yeri: we r havin so much fun  
Dahyun: guys if you see yeri please hold her shes a bit drunk and i was watching her  
Tzuyu: And how did you lose her?  
Dahyun: momo came and we started chatting then i looked and yeri wasnt there anymore  
Chaeyoung: oh i see ;)  
Dahyun: shut up  
Chaeyoung: i didnt say anything…  
Dahyun: go talk to mina okay and leave me alone  
Chaeyoung: okay…  
Tzuyu: I think I see Yeri and Joy at one of the rooms. But I don’t see Lisa with them.  
Chaeyoung: yeah i think i know where she is  
Chaeyoung: lisa and rose just walked outside with us  
Tzuyu: I’m coming too.  
Dahyun: okay ill go grab yeri then

* * *

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Nayeon: wtf was that sound?  
Jeongyeon: if you guys burn the house istg  
Momo: dont worry guys it was just sana falling on top of a table  
Sunmi: So the usual?  
Mina: Seems like it is.  
Jihyo: Please try not to kill yourselves.  
Wendy: you’re asking for too much from them  
Jennie: How is that too much?  
Jisoo: babe you know how low the bar is for us  
Rosé: Don’t worry Ji there are some people that are still sober.  
Tzuyu: Yeah and some of us are outside just chatting.  
Seulgi: i think we could go and watch some b99 now  
Yeri: defintly  
Irene: Are you drunk Yeri?  
Yeri: no im nt  
Dahyun: dont worry irene im taking care of her  
Joy: yeh dubu s a grat fridn  
Chaeyoung: where are we gonna watch?  
Nayeon: come to the living room and find somewhere to sit  
Lisa: whoever gets there first keeps their seat  
Jennie: We’re already here :)  
Sana: save me a sit

* * *

**[PM] Somin - > Jeongyeon**  
Hey cousin, are you busy right now?  
 _me and my friends are having a get together and were watching b99  
why?_  
Because me and Jiwoo were wondering if we could stay at yours for the night.  
She fought with her roommate and didn’t have anywhere to stay and my roommate doesn’t want us spending the night at my room.  
But if your friends are there we will try to find somewhere else.  
 _wait_  
 _i can ask them if you guys can come too_  
Thank you, you’re the best!  
 _i know_  
 _they said its okay_  
 _its just the usual people and 4 new friends_  
 _ill introduce them once you guys arrive_  
Okay, we’ll be there in 10 minutes.  
 _see you cuz_  
Love you <3  
 _luv u 2 <3_

* * *

**[Chat] Stressed but always well dressed**  
Jennie: Ugh I can't handle Jihyo and Sunmi flirting all the time! Why don't they do anything?  
Irene: I know Jen, this tension is killing me.  
Joy: they just need a push  
Nayeon: ive tried talking with jihyo about it but she always denies  
Irene: I have tried talking to Sunmi but she still thinks that Jihyo is not into her.  
Joy: we need a plan like rn  
Jennie: I think I have something that could work…  
Nayeon: you dont mean putting them in a room right? cause that didnt work when i tried  
Irene: I remember, they spent the whole time talking and then they called me to help.  
Jennie: No, but it might be stupid.  
Joy: if its something that might work it cant be that stupid  
Jennie: What if we ask everyone to play a game?  
Nayeon: like spin the bottle?  
Jennie: Yeah that's it.  
Nayeon: i think it might work but who will suggest?  
Joy: im the only one who is single so itll have to be me…  
Irene: Thank you Joy! You're the best, and who knows maybe you might kiss Yeri ;)  
Joy: or maybe some couples can finally happen cause i cant deal with chaelisa anymore  
Jennie: Yeah they have been pining lot longer then Jihyo and Sunmi.  
Nayeon: okay lets do this!

* * *

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Irene: Please tell me you guys arrived safely at your dorm.  
Joy: im here and now im going to jisoos room  
Jisoo: why tho?  
Joy: cause lisa is here and i dont want to see what theyll be up to  
Wendy: they have been like that since the game  
Seulgi: yeah and jihyo is sleeping here so im going to yours babe  
Wendy: okay babe <3  
Irene: Can I come too?  
Seulgi: the more snuggles i get the better! <3  
Wendy: <3  
Irene: <3  
Dahyun: gay!  
Dahyun: btw we arrived safely and yeri is already passed out on her bed  
Chaeyoung: yeah thank you guys for helping us carry her those last steps  
Tzuyu: And also I apologise if she did anything wrong or if she broke anything. She will certainly pay.  
Nayeon: dont worry nothing is broken  
Jeongyeon: yeah everything is great here  
Mina: It was a great evening!  
Momo: wow mina is saying that so you know it was good  
Sana: just a pitty some of us have to wake up to practise tomorrow  
Seulgi: at least we have each other  
Joy: some of us dont have anything tomorrow so im just gonna sleep till its lunch time  
Jennie: Or until Jisoo kicks you out.  
Joy: ^ that too  
Irene: Well I’m going to bed. Goodnight guys!  
Jisoo: night!  
Dahyun: see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will be posting every Wednesday but I'll try to post it every week, so if there are no updates it might come on Friday  
> Thank you for reading it, leave kudos and comments if you want.  
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr and talk to me!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)


	5. After the party, comes more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party come with more planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, it's me again!  
> I know some of you want certain ships to happen and they will, I promise but patient is a virtue so I gotta keep you waiting.  
> I'll add some random people in this fic but just imagine that most kpop groups go to this school.  
> Anyway if you want to see something that I might not write just tell me!  
> Enjoy!

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Yeri: why does it feel like im dead on the inside?  
Joy: look who is up…  
Yeri: ugh im never drinking again  
Jisoo: weve all been there  
Momo: thats what people always say but dont worry next party youll drink even more  
Jihyo: Next time is really far away.  
Sana: worry not jih there are many parties on this campus  
Dahyun: i still want to meet new people so im down for more parties  
Mina: Look at that, you have someone else to drag to those crazy parties, you don’t need me anymore.  
Chaeyoung: dont even think of dragging me along dubu you know ill have tzuyu kill you  
Tzuyu: Why me?  
Chaeyoung: cause youre scarier and taller  
Tzuyu: Okay…  
Jennie: Anyway, how was your morning Jihyo?  
Jihyo: Why do I feel that you are smirking right now?  
Jisoo: oh she def is  
Seulgi: cmon guys let them enjoy their day together  
Nayeon: we can ask them later  
Jeongyeon: first we need to know what happened to chaelisa  
Irene: Who?  
Wendy: rosé and lisa  
Sunmi: Yes I was wondering what happened after last night…  
Sana: we saw them coming to the dance practice  
Momo: yeah rosé stayed to watch lisa and they were having a serious staring contest  
Seulgi: it was cute  
Mina: After practice they just left without saying where they were going.  
Jihyo: Well we have a mini rehearsal so I’ll uptade you guys when Rosé comes.  
Dahyun: meanwhile we are having ice cream cause its still hot outside and yeri wanted to cure her hangover in some way  
Chaeyoung: (schoolmealclub.jpg)  
Joy: i want ice cream too  
Yeri: come and join us  
Seulgi: were also going  
Sana: see you in a minute  
Jisoo: coming too!

* * *

**[Chat] Piano Quartet**  
Jihyo: Rosé, are you coming to rehearsal?  
Wendy: or are you too busy sucking lisas face??  
Rosé: Wendy!  
Dahyun: is she wrong tho? ;)  
Rosé: I’m going okay…  
Jihyo: We are glad that you two are finally doing something about your feelings.  
Wendy: it’s just easy to tease you too  
Dahyun: i can imagine that lisa is going to be unbearable now that you two are dating…  
Wendy: did you at least talk about it or did you just make out all the time?  
Jihyo: It’s important to talk about these subjects.  
Rosé: We did talk for a bit and she asked me to be her girlfriend.  
Rosé: Wow it’s still weird to say that.  
Dahyun: well we are happy for the both of you  
Wendy: we truly are  
Rosé: Thanks guys, I’m going to practise now. We’ll talk more later.  
Jihyo: Okay, see you gays there.  
Dahyun: bi!

* * *

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Jisoo: (lookwhoisfinallyhome.jpg)  
Yeri: did you really spend all night out?  
Lisa: i had some clothes at rosies place already so its not like i havent showered since last night  
Chaeyoung: you werent even dating and already behaved like a couple no wonder why it took you so long to realize  
Jennie: It's worst if you know them as long as I have.  
Nayeon: at least they arent the only oblivious ones…  
Jeongyeon: yeah it took quite a while for you to realize that i liked you babe  
Irene: And Jisoo wasn't any different…  
Jisoo: neither was seulgi and wendy  
Irene: That's why some of us need to be the confident gay.  
Momo: we still need to find those dates for the newbies  
Mina: Let them study a bit first.  
Tzuyu: I can definitely help but let them meet new people first.  
Chaeyoung: im in no hurry to go on a date yet  
Dahyun: neither am i  
Yeri: as long as it isnt someone weird im okay  
Sana: if you guys first want to meet new people to befriend you should definitely meet us at lunch  
Wendy: yeah we can show you some people we know and you can show you who you've seen around  
Seulgi: since we are such a huge group of people we know a lot of people  
Jihyo: We can even give you guys some phone numbers to hang out with.  
Rosé: And we can meet some freshmen too.  
Chaeyoung: yeah dahyun and yeri already made some friends here  
Sunmi: See, it will be a fun year.

* * *

**[Chat] J-line**  
Momo: minari we are going to come home late ok?  
Mina: Why? Are you guys going on a date?  
Sana: you could say that…  
Mina: What do you mean?  
Momo: what sana is trying to say is that we are going out with dahyun, yeri and joy, so we might arrive later  
Mina: Oh I see… Have fun with your double(?) date.  
Momo: its not like that  
Momo: i still want to befriend her before asking her out  
Sana: im inpatient but momoring has her own time and i respect that  
Momo: thanks babe  
Momo: its just, i dont want to scare her and i really like her as a friend  
Mina: Awn it's like when you were too afraid to ask Sana out.  
Mina: It's okay Momoring take your time, she seems to like you guys though.  
Mina: Both of you. So she might be new to all of this, talk to her.  
Sana: while we are away you can call someone over to keep you company…  
Mina: But I don't think there's anyone available right now. You're taking all the single people out and no offense guys but I don't want to be with couples in the moment.  
Momo: you know there is one person that is single and isnt going with us…  
Sana: someone that might also be lonely since we are taking her roommate out with us…  
Mina: I don't know, I'll think about it.  
Sana: yeah thats what im talking about!  
Momo: be brave baby penguin! we love you!  
Sana: enjoy your night!  
Mina: Yeah, yeah, you too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it.  
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr to talk to me and ask any questions!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When some of them go to another party some bonding happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans it is I again!  
> Thank you guys so much for 35 kudos and almost having 800 hits!  
> I never guessed that so many people would enjoy reading this crazy AU that I created.  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter and leave a comment with what you want to see more!

**[Chat] School Meal Club**  
Yeri: you guys are missing a great party!  
Chaeyoung: i dont think so  
Tzuyu: Yeah it’s much better to just hang out with Chaeng.  
Dahyun: i think im going to do something stupid  
Chaeyoung: yeri look after dahyun and dont let her do anything stupid  
Yeri: i cant really stop her from doing whatever she is about to do  
Yeri: i dont even know where she is  
Tzuyu: What do you mean you don’t know? I thought you guys were together.  
Dahyun: im at the bathroom cause i ran away  
Chaeyoung: y?  
Dahyun: cause my panicked gay ass cant handle 2 goddess dancing  
Yeri: oh… understandable  
Chaeyoung: ffs do you want us to go get you?  
Dahyun: no that would be worse  
Yeri: youre not actually having a panic attack are you?  
Tzuyu: Please remember to breathe and wash your face.  
Dahyun: yeah no im good just a mild anxiety  
Dahyun: you know it be like that sometimes  
Chaeyoung: okay well go talk to them and try not to make a fool out of yourself  
Yeri: i think its too late for that  
Dahyun: im going back now are you at the table still?  
Yeri: yeah me and joy were talking and then she went to grab us a drink  
Tzuyu: Be careful, don’t drink too much and warn us when you get home.  
Chaeyoung: yeah we might go out to grab something to eat so dont worry if we r not home  
Yeri: okay have fun!

* * *

**[PM] Unknown - > Cheyoung**  
Hi, I’ve heard you and your friend like to rap, is that true?  
 _hi yes its true_  
 _do i know you?_  
Not yet, but if you guys want there is a rap battle every saturday night at the location I’m about to send  
(rapbattlelocation)  
 _oh okay we’ll think about it_  
 _what is your name if you dont mind me asking_  
I’m Yoobin but you can call me Dami, we share a couple classes  
 _cool ill tell my friend and maybe see you there_  
If you want to bring anyone else feel free to do so  
 _thanks i appreciate the invite_  
See you there!

* * *

**[Chat] Stressed but always well dressed**  
Jennie: I heard the girls went to a party tonight.  
Nayeon: who?  
Jennie: Sana, Momo and Joy.  
Jennie: And they manage to convince Dahyun and Yeri to go with them.  
Irene: I don't think they needed to try that hard…  
Joy: u know i can read this right?  
Irene: I do but it's fun to tease you guys.  
Irene: I thought Lisa was also going to go with you guys. What happened?  
Joy: rosé…  
Nayeon: seems like they are enjoying themselves for now  
Jennie: At least I won't have to hear Lisa talking about Rosé anymore.  
Joy: keep telling yourself that  
Irene: How's the party Joy?  
Joy: u know normal stuff… dancing, drinking, making out, dahyun running away after seeing momo and sana dance sexy… that kind of stuff  
Jennie: Wait what?  
Joy: that girl is the most panicked out of everyone i know  
Joy: she actually ran to the bathroom after she looked at the dance floor  
Joy: she stayed there for about 15 min and came back like nothing had happened  
Joy: but she never looked to the dance floor again  
Joy: oh wait sana is coming ill update how this works out later  
Joy: bi!  
Nayeon: and i thought that jeong was a panicked gay next level  
Jennie: Guess we have a winner.  
Irene: Poor girl, she is going to suffer in Sana’s hand.  
Jennie: I can't wait to see how this unfolds…

* * *

**[Chat] School Meal Club**  
Dahyun: omg im gonna kill yeri after this party  
Chaeyoung: i agree but y?  
Tzuyu: Please refrain from killing her in public.  
Chaeyoung: thats your concern tzu?  
Tzuyu: Well I also want to know why you want to kill her.  
Yeri: i come back and im being threatened already  
Dahyun: you know what you did  
Chaeyoung: cmon gays tell us  
Yeri: its simple baby tiger dahyun is just jealous  
Tzuyu: Wait, what did you do Kim Yerim?  
Yeri: shit she full named me  
Yeri: okay so remember how dahyun was in the bathroom trying to calm herself?  
Chaeyoung: yeah it was like 30min ago  
Yeri: so after she calmed down she came back to our table and she didnt look once to the dance floor  
Yeri: since i was in front of her i could see the dance floor and i realised that sana kept looking to our table  
Yeri: and she suddenly started coming in our direction so i thought that she was going to ask dahyun to join her on the dance floor  
Yeri: but she asked me to go  
Yeri: and you know me i couldn't say no so i went and left dahyun and joy on the table  
Yeri: and now dubu is mad at me  
Chaeyoung: oh shit she is in deep  
Tzuyu: At least tell me that you talked with Sana.  
Yeri: we talked a lot dont worry ill tell you guys later ;)  
Dahyun: not if i kill you first  
Yeri: welp gotta go grab some drinks…  
Chaeyoung: please dont kill each other for now  
Dahyun: no promises

* * *

**[Chat] J-line**  
Mina: So how is the party so far?  
Momo: we r on our way home already  
Mina: Why? Is it not good?  
Momo: it was a great party but we r all tired  
Momo: also dahyun isnt talking with sana or yeri and i dont know why…  
Mina: Sana what did you do to the poor girl?  
Sana: nothing  
Momo: your face isnt exactly one of innocence rn  
Sana: all i did was invite yeri to dance  
Momo: AND YOU DIDNT ASK DAHYUN?!?!?  
Mina: Wow all caps? You must be angry…  
Sana: i was going to but she never looked my way so i thought it was better if i asked her friend  
Sana: i wanted to make her jealous and be like “ill dance with u” but she didnt say anything and yeri accepted  
Mina: Oh Sana… I think you might have messed it up…  
Sana: i didnt ;)  
Sana: (dahmoisokay.jpg)  
Mina: You beautiful genius…  
Sana: while i was dancing with yeri we talked about dahyun and we came up with some plans  
Sana: not only about dahyun tho ;)  
Mina: Oh please don't drag me in one of your crazy plans.  
Sana: dont worry i made yeri promise not to do anything unless you were ready and she made me promise the same  
Sana: so only when you want to minari <3  
Mina: Thank you Sana, you are a good friend. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it.  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr and come talk to me!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)


	7. Gossip and boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people talk about the party and classes are hard to pay attention to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It's me again with a new chapter!  
> I really hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Next week I probably won't update until Saturday because I'm having driving classes at night and I won't come home until 10pm so I don't know if I'll be able to update it.  
> Please comment and give me ideas of what to write cause my brain is blank right now...

**[Chat] Stressed but always well dressed**  
Jennie: So Joy, how did the night unfold?  
Joy: okay so where did i stop?  
Irene: You said that Sana was coming to your table...  
Joy: oh yeah  
Joy: after that we all were waiting for her to ask dahyun to dance right? but guess what happened?  
Nayeon: she pulled her without asking?  
Joy: sana isnt like that  
Jennie: What happened?  
Joy: sana asked yeri to dance  
Irene: What?  
Joy: yeah we were all shocked as well  
Joy: anyway yeri accepted and dahyun had this murderous gaze after that and i talked with her to ease her jealousy and after they came back we all wanted to go home  
Joy: on our way home momo and sana were probably talking with mina on their chat and me and yeri were talking while dahyun wouldnt talk to anyone  
Joy: then i heard momo typing furiously and she walked past me and yeri and started talking with dahyun since she didnt see what sana did on the dance floor  
Joy: and then sana came and started walking with me and yeri and they both explained that while dancing they were planning a way to get momo and dahyun to go out  
Joy: but thats it they talked the whole way to the dorm and now i guess we just have to wait and see  
Nayeon: holy shit sana is a brilliant wingwoman…  
Jennie: And I thought that she was going to be straightforward and ruin their chances with Dahyun.  
Irene: I think we all thought that. But I’m glad she is taking things slow.  
Joy: yeah dahyun is still new to this  
Irene: Yeah sometimes you need to make two people be together first so you can be with them later.  
Jennie: Spoken by someone who has been through this…  
Nayeon: i hope they go out soon cause i have a bet with jeong and if they go out next month she wins  
Irene: You shouldn’t bet on people’s dating life Nayeon!  
Joy: oh me and the dance squad also have a similar bet you want in?  
Irene: Why do I even bother…  
Nayeon: oh yeah sure well talk later now i have to go  
Jennie: Okay bye!  
Irene: I have classes soon see you guys at lunch!  
Joy: bi-bye!

* * *

**[PM] Lisa - > Chaeyoung**  
hey kid whats up?  
_good and u?_  
great!  
so i heard you were invited to rap battle huh?  
_oh yeah this girl dami said she heard from somebody that me and dubu like to rap so she told me that we should come next time_  
_how do u know about it?_  
oh its cause i go all the time  
i can take u guys with me if u want…  
_that would be great_  
_tks lisa_  
ur welcome  
_anyway how are u and rose?_  
we r great  
u dont even know for how long we both wanted this to happen  
and now that it happened i sometimes cant even believe it  
_wow u really r whipped_  
oh shut up  
youll see when its your time  
you seem like the romantic type of girl so youll be even worse then me  
_im not saying anything_  
_i think you are a cute couple_  
_anyway it was nice talking to you_  
_gotta go now see you at lunch!_  
yeah see you then!

* * *

**[Chat] J-line**  
Momo: minari where are u?  
Mina: I’m at our dorm why?  
Momo: i need to talk to u can u meet me at the studio?  
Mina: Sure, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.  
Momo: thks  
Sana: what happened momoring?  
Momo: ill tell u later babe  
Sana: okay im here always <3  
Momo: love u <3

* * *

**[Chat] School Meal Club**  
Yeri: y is this class so boring???  
Tzuyu: Shut up and pay attention this is important.  
Yeri: but i dont want to  
Yeri: how are ur classes gays?  
Dahyun: its not that boring but it isnt the most fun either  
Chaeyoung: im just drawing things and thinking a lot  
Yeri: save me from color theory  
Chaeyoung: its not boring you just have to try and pay attention to the teacher  
Yeri: yeah but he talks so slowly that i cant keep my eyes open  
Dahyun: at least you can try and do something while he is talking right?  
Yeri: yeah maybe but i would prefer if i could go outside and enjoy the day  
Chaeyoung: be patient only 2 more hours till lunch  
Yeri: thats too far  
Dahyun: well go play a game on your phone or something  
Dahyun: we cant keep talking to you  
Chaeyoung: yeah ill see you guys at lunch later  
Yeri: okay bye…

* * *

**[Chat] Dance Dance Revolution**  
Seulgi: momo is everything okay? i saw u talking with mina in the studio  
Lisa: u only go there when something is bothering u  
Momo: im fine guys theres just a lot on my mind rn  
Seulgi: if its something that we can help u with u know we r here for u  
Lisa: yeah even if u just want to clear ur head just say it and ill be there  
Momo: thks guys but dont worry im really fine  
Seulgi: okay see u at lunch?  
Momo: yeah see yall there  
Lisa: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it.  
> Leave a comment to help me keep the motivation to write.  
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr and come yell at me about anything!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)


	8. Dance until you're alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a talk about a musical production

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't upload last week. I was really busy with school and trying to get my driver's license but I'm here today.  
> Anyway, these weeks im still going to be a bit busy and I might end up writing smaller chapters, but don't worry after this month I'll be on vacation and everything will hopefully be back to normal.  
> Enjoy this chapter with a few new characters, they won't appear all the time, only whenever I feel like adding them.  
> If you want to know more about some of them just ask me here or on my social medias (they are in the end notes).  
> Also if you have something you want to see just ask!

**[Chat] Dance Squad**  
Sua: girls don't forget our rehearsal is after lunch today and tomorrow  
Sana: got it boss ;)  
Sinb: try not to be late again @Lisa  
Lisa: i had something to do last time okay?  
Momo: dont u mean someone? ;)  
Lisa: fuck off  
Mina: Sua, Nayeon told me that next semester the theater kids want to do a musical, she asked me if we might be able to help them with the dances.  
Sua: sure just tell her to pm me the details and we'll talk more  
Sana: finally one collaborative piece with mostly everyone  
Seulgi: i hope they use all departments this time  
Chunga: Everyone will be able to help, don't worry about that.  
Dami: Yeah the last theater was really enjoyable, I hope this one we get free entrances for helping…  
Yerin: yeah cuz im not paying to watch it  
Sua: i might try to talk with the head of the department so we can watch it free  
Sua: don't forget rehearsal in a few hours!!  
BM: ok i might be a bit late today but ill be there  
Jiwoo: as always ㄱㄱ  
BM: some people have other business to take care of  
Sinb: but you are just lazy…  
BM: shut up yall  
Lisa: im gonna grab lunch and hit the studio in a few is that okay sua?  
Sua: sure we can have lunch together here  
Dami: With Siyeon as well…  
Sua: yeah if u wanna bring rose too it can be a double date  
Lisa: okay were going to the cafeteria now see u in a few  
Sinb: bye gays…  
Seulgi: bye bye

* * *

**[PM] Nayeon - > Sua**  
hey sua  
_hey girl_  
_mina told me u guys want to make a musical right?_  
yeah thats what i was gonna tell u  
i forgot i had ur number  
_we can totally discuss the details over dinner_  
okay r u free tomorrow night?  
cause then i can have the time to talk with the head of the play  
_sure we can meet at my place if u want_  
okay ill be sure to get the food then  
_perfect!_  
see u then!

* * *

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Sana: hey guys, the dance squad has rehearsal after lunch so we r gonna eat at the studio  
Seulgi: yeah sorry we wont eat with yall today  
Jihyo: Okay, have fun with your meal!  
Dahyun: we should have a picnic sometime…  
Sunmi: That's actually a good idea Dahyun.  
Tzuyu: We could certainly arrange that Saturday if you guys want.  
Lisa: @momsquad please help organize  
Irene: Of course, we would never let you guys organize it…  
Jeongyeon: just tell us what to bring and well be there…  
Wendy: speaking of organizing I heard we're finally gonna have a musical number at this school  
Joy: yeah u heard it right  
Nayeon: and we r gonna need everyones help with it  
Mina: Sua already talked with them and we are gonna help with choreography.  
Yeri: im excited to help  
Dahyun: r we getting free entrances?  
Nayeon: we discussed with the head of the play and he said that we r gonna have one night only for the students  
Joy: so yeah its gon be free  
Chaeyoung: thank god cause we r all broke af  
Momo: lol true  
Nayeon: as soon as i talk with jyp ill tell u guys about it  
Joy: even if he says no we r doing this anyway  
Jeongyeon: anyone coming for lunch? yeri tzuyu and i r waiting for yall  
Rosé: I'm eating with the dance squad but Wendy and Jihyo are probably heading your way.  
Irene: We are waiting for them and we'll go right away.  
Irene: See you in a few minutes.  
Jeongyeon: okay well be waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to make an interlude of some sort just give me a prompt and I'll try to do it. I won't promise anything.  
> Thank you for reading it and for almost 1000 hits and 40 something kudos.  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr and come talk to me!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)


	9. Picnic planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I want to apologise for not posting in a long time but a lot of stuff happened these days and I just didn't find the motivation to write another chapter. I won't have a schedule to post anymore cause I found that it was too much pressure to write and I want to do this to enjoy it and not because I'm obligated to do it.  
> It would be nice if you guys left a comment cause that motivates me a lot. And tell me what you want to see in this fic so I can implement my ideas.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
>  _tw mention of car accident and death_

**[Chat] Mom Squad**  
**_Jihyo added Tzuyu_**  
Jihyo: Hi Tzuyu! I know you are the youngest of everyone basically but you're going to help us plan this picnic.  
Jennie: And you also know Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Yeri better than us.  
Tzuyu: Oh, okay! I'm glad to be able to help.  
Irene: Okay, so if this is going to happen on Saturday we need somewhere to go and take all these people.  
Sunmi: I think the park near here is the best place to have this many people.  
Tzuyu: Also it's easier to go if you don't have transportation.  
Jihyo: Ok, we have the place and date. During lunch time?  
Jennie: Yeah cause then people can come at anytime after like 12pm.  
Irene: And who is going to bring what?  
Jennie: We need to think of the people that need to bring something easy if we don't want to die with poisoning.  
Tzuyu: Yeah, like the girls can't cook and Yeri thinks she cooks but don't ever try anything she said she made it herself.  
Sunmi: Thanks for the warning…  
Jihyo: Okay, let's divide by groups and give them a bit more options to bring.  
Jihyo: I can ask the Music Trio to bring appetizers.  
Jennie: Fashion squad can bring sandwiches and ramen.  
Irene: I think we should ask the Dance Squad to bring the dessert.  
Tzuyu: I can ask the girls to bring the drinks.  
Sunmi: And the rest of us can bring side dishes.  
Jihyo: Great! Can someone write it down and send it to the main chat?  
Jihyo: I'm heading to class right now…  
Tzuyu: I'll do it. I have a free period now.  
Jihyo: Thanks Tzuyu <3  
Tzuyu: No problem <3

* * *

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Tzuyu: Okay guys, we arranged who is going to bring what to our picnic!  
Tzuyu: Here's the list.  
Dahyun: loved the name  
Seulgi: im gonna bring the best dessert  
Joy: u mean ur gonna ask wendy to help u  
Seulgi: true  
Chaeyoung: and please dont bring alcohol @Yeri  
Yeri: u have no faith in me  
Chaeyoung: no i dont  
Dahyun: mood  
Mina: I'll make sure the girls will bring edible food.  
Sana: im a decent cook  
Momo: no ur not  
Sana: i can make rice  
Jeongyeon: thats like the easiest food ever  
Sana: some people dont know how to make it  
Rosé: That's true, Lisa can't cook even if her life depended on it.  
Lisa: its not my fault cooking is hard  
Rosé: Don't worry I'll help you with your dessert.  
Jisoo: thank u cause i didnt want to eat whatever lisa would bring  
Lisa: hey i was going to buy something  
Jennie: At least you know you're useless in the kitchen.  
Lisa: im not useless  
Jennie: Eating does not count as helping.  
Lisa: i taste the food to know if its ready or not  
Jisoo: dont even try to fight it we all know u cant cook  
Lisa: okay…  
Nayeon: anyway have u heard about the play?  
Jihyo: What about it?  
Nayeon: we manage to ask our teacher and he let us have a free day for all the students  
Joy: and i hope your teachers will give u your assignment soon so we ll see each other often  
Momo: we can actually have lunch together  
Seulgi: and we can see our friends outside our group  
Irene: I hope it doesn't end in disaster.  
Joy: way to ruin the fun  
Irene: Just saying… So many students in a room might not be the greatest idea.  
Jeongyeon: but who cares anyway  
Jennie: As long as I don't have to babysit anyone…  
Sunmi: You don't need to, you can just get out probably.  
Rosé: Hey have you guys seen Wendy? I can't find her anywhere.  
Seulgi: i thought she was in the practice room  
Jihyo: I'm here and there is no one with me.  
Irene: Wasn't she with you Seulgi?  
Rosé: She was supposed to meet me for class but she didn't show up and the class starts in like 5 minutes.  
Sana:  
Jihyo: I'm gonna ask around see if anyone saw her.  
Rosé: I'm on my way to class so I'll try to ask people as well.  
Momo: i can ask around here but its very unlikely that she would be near the dance studio  
Irene: I have a free period now so I'm going to search for her. If anyone sees her let us know.  
Dahyun: okay  
Chaeyoung: we ll help u if u need  
Yeri: me and tzu are free in a couple minutes we ll try to search too

* * *

**[Chat] OT3**  
Seulgi: wendyssi if u see this answer us  
Irene: Where are you Wendy-ah?  
Seulgi: i didnt find anything yet babe  
Irene: I check her room and she wasn't there either…  
Irene: I'm starting to worry…  
Seulgi: its okay baby we will find her  
Seulgi: she is probably fine and is just worrying somewhere  
Irene: Can you meet me so we can search her together?  
Seulgi: yeah ill be there in a sec

* * *

**[PM] Unknown - > Seulgi**  
hey ur seulgi right?  
_yeah i am_  
_and who r u?_  
im jinsoul and i have some classes with wendy  
i just found her on one of the bathrooms having a panic attack  
shes mostly fine but i thought it was best to tell someone she knows better  
i got ur phone from a friend  
and im sending you my location  
_keep her there with u and well be there in a sec_  
_thank u so much for telling me_  
np

* * *

**[Chat] Stan talent, stan your friends**  
Irene: We just found Wendy. She was having a panic attack in a bathroom and one of her classmates found her and texted us.  
Sunmi: Is she okay?  
Nayeon: what happened?  
Rosé: Do you need company?  
Wendy: im fine guys thanks for worrying  
Wendy: you can come after class is over Rosie don't worry  
Wendy: i had a panic attack because right after my class my mom called to tell me my dad, my sister and my grandma got into a car accident and unfortunately my grandma didn't survive the crash  
Wendy: she told my dad had some major injuries and that my sister only had a small concussion and some scratches but that they are both fine  
Wendy: i just started crying and couldn't breathe anymore because I started to remember about my family and how I won't be able to go see them and go to my grandmas funeral since I'd have to travel to Canada for that  
Lisa: oh wendyah im so sorry for your loss  
Jeongyeon: yeah man it sucks losing someone dear to you well be here for you if you need us  
Dahyun: im so sorry that this happened wendy if you need anything just call me okay?  
Jihyo: We are here for you Wendy and we'll help you get through this.  
Wendy: thank you guys so much  
Wendy: ill stay in my room this afternoon but ill see you guys tomorrow  
Joy: take care of urself  
Wendy: i will thanks  
Seulgi: if yall wanna come over after just message us before so we can try and fit everyone in our room  
Irene: And we are taking care of her, don’t worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it and for your patience with the wait.  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr and come talk to me!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)  
> I want to do another chatfic for another group that I started stanning but it might take a while. It's going to happen in this universe but in a different format.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it.  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr and come talk to me!  
> Twitter: [@enby_alien](https://twitter.com/enby_alien)  
> Tumblr: [ace-enby-alien](https://ace-enby-alien.tumblr.com/)


End file.
